Cerezo blanco
by NUCICO
Summary: Quien diría que Sakura, la distraída, despistada y muy peculiar Sakura, estuviera vestida de novia. Una historia en donde se narran los hechos más sobresalientes e importantes que ocurrieron para que aquel momento estuviera pasando. Para que Sakura y Syaoran tuvieran por fin un "felices por siempre". Y que pese a los problemas, su destino pudiera cumplirse. Terminado.
1. Hacia el altar

**Antes de iniciar, quisiera hacer una aclaración. Este primer capítulo será una especie de prólogo, el fic completo tratará de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron para que lo que en este capítulo que narro pudiera llevarse a cabo. El fic lo dedico a todas las personas que se quedaron con las ganas de ver un beso entre Sakura y Syaoran (sí, también yo me traume porque esto no ocurrió), describiré su primer beso en el próximo capítulo. Sin más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Título: **Cerezo blanco.

**Autora: **NUCICO

**Declaimer: **Sakura Card Captor y todo lo referente a la serie no me pertenece. Si no a sus creadores, el grupo mangaka CLAMP.

**Summary: **Sakura, la distraída, despistada y muy peculiar Sakura, vestida de novia. Una historia en donde se narran los hechos más sobresalientes que ocurrieron para que aquel momento estuviera pasando. Para que Sakura y Syaoran tuvieran un "felices por siempre".

**Hacia el altar.**

Mucho había pasado desde aquella batalla que casi les cuesta la vida a todos. Desde aquel peligro que amenazaba a toda la ciudad. Desde que Sakura confesó sus sentimientos por Syaoran. Pero si que aquella batalla había valido la pena. De no haber sido así, probablemente Sakura jamás hubiera reunido el valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos a Syaoran.

Invitados en una iglesia eran testigos de la unión de dos jóvenes enamorados. Dos jóvenes que cumplirían el sueño de la felicidad eterna con tan solo pronunciar "acepto". Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li estaban a punto de unirse en matrimonio.

La mirada del joven no se apartaba de ella. Mientras la veía acercársele de la mano de su ahora cuñado, quien por cierto parecía estarse consumiendo de la ira por dentro. Pero esto tenía sin cuidado al joven Li. Sakura sería su esposa, eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento. Una parte de él lo felicitaba por no haberse desmayado semanas atrás cuando saco una cajita de su bolso, mostrando el anillo que contenía y pronunciando "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" con voz arrastrada y llena de nerviosismo. Ahora se sentía más seguro que nunca.

Sakura estaba completamente en el polo opuesto de su prometido. Una parte de ella aún no lo aceptaba del todo, aún no creía que se fuera a casar. Y no es porque la idea le desagradara. Si no porque nunca creyó que el ser humano fuera capaz de llegar a un grado tan grande de felicidad. Ella era feliz, alegre, soñadora. Pero en aquel momento, en ese pequeño instante que caminaba tomada de la mano de su hermano, se sentía completa.

Ni siquiera importaba que Touya fulminara con la mirada a su futuro esposo. Tampoco que Tomoyo le guiñara el ojo y que ella se sonrojara prácticamente al instante. No, todo aquello parecía irrelevante, ella solo podía agachar su ahora, perturbada mirada, y pensar en una sola persona.

¿Cómo pudo pasar diez años de su vida sin Syaoran? ¿Sin amarlo? ¿Sin anhelar su presencia a cada instante? Pensar en él en todo momento. Querer verlo a cada segundo. Sentirse lo peor del mundo cuando pasa más de dos días sin verlo. Sin duda alguna, sí le dijeran cual sería su martirio más grande, sería el hecho de no tener un futuro junto a Syaoran.

Un paso, otro paso, y así sucesivamente. Su corazón parecía palpitar al compas de sus pisadas. Sus ojos no podían mantener la vista fija hacia el frente, de los nervios o de la alegría, pero simplemente no le era posible. Cuando faltaban pocos pasos, recordó la vez que Syaoran le declaro sus sentimientos.

"_¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho!"_

La voz de Syaoran, cuando aún era muy joven, retumbo en su cabeza, como un eco. Un eco que la lleno de valor, y le hizo fijar su mirada en la del amor de su vida. No había notado que sonreía como nunca lo había visto sonreír. Una sonrisa que la embriago aún más en su dicha, en su gozo. Una sonrisa que espantó todo temor y la llenó de valor.

Ya estaba subiendo los pequeños escalones que había para llegar al altar. Su travesía de anhelo, de querer tenerlo cerca, se había terminado. Aquella caminata que dio sería la última que daría como soltera. Ahora sería una esposa, una mujer casada, _su _mujer. Suya y de nadie más. Ahora estaría a su lado para siempre, unida a él hasta el final de sus días.

Cuando se paró frente al amor de su vida, todo el tiempo se detuvo. El padre anunció que la ceremonia comenzaría. Escuchó a su prometido decir algo _"Luces hermosa…", _fue lo que más relaciono con aquel susurro. Estaba demasiado sumergida en su mirada como para entenderlo del todo. Aquel instante lo atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

Pero, ¿qué había ocurrido para que ese mágico acontecimiento estuviera ocurriendo?

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Este es el primer fic que escribo y de verdad deseo ser bien recibida por todos los usuarios de la comunidad fanfiction. Generalmente estoy desocupada los fines de semana, que son los tres días que es más seguro que actualice. A todos los otakus y/o fanes de Sakura, un fuerte abrazo, así como a todo aquel que tenga la oportunidad de darle una leidita a mi historia.**

**NUCICO.**


	2. El primer beso

**Hola a mis lectores, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Aquí describiré y narraré como fue que sucedió el primer beso de Syaoran y Sakura, el beso que todos esperamos y que no llegó nunca, snif. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Declaimer: **Sakura Card Captor y todo lo referente a la serie no me pertenece. Si no a sus creadores, el grupo mangaka CLAMP.

**El primer beso**

Quince días, exactamente quince días eran los que habían pasado desde que Sakura Kinomoto había declarado sus sentimientos hacia Syaoran Li. Ambos sabían que ya no eran tan solo amigos, aunque ninguno era capaz de llamarse "novio" o "novia". Incluso cuando Tomoyo los ponía en ese contexto ambos se ruborizaban prácticamente al instante.

Eso cambió aquel día, aquel que Sakura recordaría como el día que dio su primer beso. Ambos regresaban de la escuela, juntos, como se había hecho costumbre. Daidoji siempre conseguía salir antes que ellos para que pudieran irse solos de camino a sus respectivas casas. O al menos eso había estado haciendo desde que Sakura y ella tuvieron una plática muy peculiar. Sakura recordó aquella charla mientras caminaba a lado de Syaoran.

_-Entonces…-Tomoyo hizo una pausa dramática al escuchar lo que su amiga había dicho-¡Aún no le has dado un beso!-Exclamo sin contenerse._

_-B-bueno…N-no…es decir, la oportunidad…no se ha…no se ha presentado._

_-¡Pero si son novios! ¡Mínimo debiste darle uno pequeño! ¡Aunque sea de piquito!_

_-¡Tomoyo! ¡No digas esas cosas!-Vociferó Sakura ruborizada._

Pero era verdad. Ella no se había percatado, o sí lo había hecho y le daba pena decirlo, que nunca había besado a Syaoran, pese a que ahora eran "pareja". Reunió el suficiente valor y preguntó tímidamente.

-Emmm… ¿Syaoran?

Este volteó en seguida.- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Y-yo…yo me preguntaba…porque nunca nos hemos dado…ya sabes…lo que se dan los enamorados…-Dijo mientras trataba de ocultar la palabra "beso".

-¿A qué te refieres? Te he regalado muchas cosas, ¿qué me falta darte?-Syaoran comenzó a hablar preocupado, pensando que Sakura había estado anhelando algo y el no se había percatado.

-¡No, no Syaoran! No me refiero a nada material.-Dijo de manera inmediata para que no pensara que ella era "superficial" o "materialista" como otras novias.-Me refiero a…algo más sentimental.

-¿Algo…sentimental?-Preguntó confundido. Había veces en que Syaoran actuaba incluso más distraído que Sakura, lo cual era demasiado.

-Me refiero a un…_beso._

Syaoran creyó haber escuchado mal, o que le estaba jugando una broma, aunque lo último no era posible puesto a que Sakura no hacía esa clase de juegos.-¿U-un…beso?

-Sí. Tomoyo dijo que los novios deben dárselos. Y bueno…nunca nos hemos dado uno.

Syaoran se puso nervioso. Aunque ya se había imaginado que Tomoyo había sido quien le metió esa idea en la cabeza a Sakura. Ella era demasiado torpe e inocente como para que de la nada se le ocurriera tal argumento.

-De modo que fue Daidoji la que dio la gran idea.-Dijo pensativo, pero Sakura lo tomo de otra manera.

-No pensé que la idea fuera a desagradarte tanto.-Susurró triste.

-¡N-no Sakura! No me molesta, de verdad. Es solo que…me tomaste desprevenido.

Ambos continuaron en silencio, mirando hacia el frente. El silencio había provocado un ambiente demasiado tenso e incómodo. Cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura, se quedaron viendo al frente, hasta que Syaoran rompió tan penoso momento.

-Bien, supongo que te veré mañana en clases.-Dijo serio.

-Sí…hasta mañana.

Sakura comenzó a abrir la reja de su casa, pensando que Syaoran se había ido. Entonces, sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano, se volteo a ver quién era y vio que era este último.

-Sya-syaoran, ¿q-que no…te habías ido?

-Sakura… ¿me dejas darte un beso?-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura a un no entendía del todo porque lo había preguntado. Pero para el joven Li, era por cuestión de educación. Así lo había criado su familia, si Sakura se negaba, el debía respetar su desición. Aunque claro, eso no iba a ocurrir.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Syaoran inhalo y cerro los suyos, acercándose despacio a Sakura, quería asegurarse que tenía todo el consentimiento de esta para besarla. Cuando ambos sintieron que sus labios se tocaron fue como rozar con la yema de los dedos el cielo, como si por unos segundos, solo existieran ellos, ellos y nadie más.

El beso no se profundizo demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para recordarlo por siempre. Syaoran se separo de ella delicadamente y la abrazó.

Sakura le correspondió. Tan solo pensaba en cómo se pondría Tomoyo en cuanto le contara, aunque claro, esta última ya se le había adelantado.

De unos arbustos cerca de la casa de Kinomoto, sobresalía una lente de cámara entre las hojas.

-¡Sí, lo grabe todo! ¡Valió la pena seguirlos a diario desde que le mencione lo del beso a Sakura!-Exclamó emocionada.

-¡Voy a matar a ese mocoso! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre acercársele de esa manera a mi Sakura?!

-Vamos kero, tranquilízate. Después de todo son novios, y él le pidió permiso. ¡Qué romántico!

-Tranquilizarme, tranquilizarme. ¡Me tranquilizaré cuando me asegure que ese chamaco no volverá a hacer contacto labial con Sakura!

Tomoyo solo alcanzó a reír. Kero y Touya eran demasiado sobre-protectores con su mejor amiga, por suerte, ella entendía que como toda niña enamorada, debía dar su primer beso con el amor de su vida. Aunque algo era seguro, definitivamente le mostraría este video a Sakura y a Syaoran en un futuro muy cercano. Y quien sabe, quizá algún día, se lo mostraría a los hijos de ambos.

**Y así termina el segundo capítulo. No es nada del otro mundo, pero al menos cubrió mis expectativas de cómo hubiera sido el primer beso de Sakura y Syaoran. Ahora sí que, puedo morir en paz. **

**NUCICO.**


	3. Simplemente celos

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi fic. Creo que hasta ahora va por buen camino. Agradezco a todos los lectores que me han seguido hasta ahora, muchas gracias.**

**Declaimer: **Sakura Card Captor y todo lo referente a la serie no me pertenece. Si no a sus creadores, el grupo mangaka CLAMP.

**Simplemente celos**

Todo el mundo sabía, desde que Syaoran y Sakura se hicieron novios formalmente, qué el joven Li era el muchacho más celoso del mundo. Por ejemplo, en el cumpleaños trece de Sakura, le armo tremendo escándalo a un compañero de su clase solo porque le había dado un beso en la mejilla al momento de entregarle su regalo.

Así es como se ponían las cosas cada vez que un chico se acercaba de manera insinuante a _su_ Sakura. Era algo tan evidente, que hasta Kinomoto misma lo había notado. A pesar de que Tomoyo le decía que era tierno, era porque ella veía la otra cara de la moneda.

Pero bueno, había pasado el tiempo, y todos habían aprendido a ni siquiera acercársele a Sakura a menos de un metro si sus intenciones eran de conquistarla. No obstante, la joven Kinomoto decidió encarar un día a su novio, comenzaba a hartarse de la posesividad.

-¿Disculpa?-Preguntó ofendido el joven.- ¿Me repites la pregunta?

-No te hagas el sordo, Syaoran. Escuchaste bien, ¿por qué le gritaste a ese muchacho de la cafetería?

-¿Cómo que porqué? Te estaba viendo Sakura. Viendo, de cerca y tenía mucho rato haciéndolo. Demasiado rato, de-ma-sia-do.-Pronuncio pausadamente para asegurarse que le entendiera.

-Ajá, y por ello montaste una escena que me puso en vergüenza frente de esas personas.

-_Esas personas._-Dijo imitando su tono de voz.-No son tus novios Sakura, yo sí, y como tal es mi deber protegerte.

-¡¿Te estás escuchando?!¡Actúas como un tarado! Dime porque desconfías tanto de mí.

-¡No desconfío de di! Desconfío…de los demás…de los que te rodean.

-¿Pero por qué Syaoran? Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola, no entiendo porque me proteges tanto.

-Ya sé que puedes protegerte sola, es…es por otra razón.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa razón?

-…-Syaoran se detuvo en su lugar, y se quedó callado.

-Bien, si no me vas a decir nada, entonces supongo que me voy a casa sola, por hoy.

Sakura comenzó a separarse de él, pero se detuvo al escuchar un susurro.

-_Porque no puedo perderte._

Kinomoto volteó enseguida.- ¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Qué no puedo perderte! ¡No puedo Sakura! El día…el día que te confesé mis sentimientos…y los días siguientes a este, fue una tortura imaginar cual sería tu respuesta, que quizá me rechazarías o que no sentirías lo mismo por mí.

- Syaoran…eso no es cierto, tú sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo. –Dijo mientras se le acercaba.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ese sentimiento, ese temor que sentí durante aquellos días, es el mismo que siento cada vez que te veo con alguien Sakura. Comienzo a pensar que quizá me dejarás, que aparecerá alguien mejor que yo, y te enamorarás, y me quedaré sin ti y-

Syaoran no pudo continuar cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Sakura encima de los suyos. Entonces la vio apartarse de él, muy ruborizada, aquella era la primera vez que Sakura era quien tomaba la iniciativa y lo besaba.

-Nunca me voy a apartar de ti Syaoran. Nosotros vamos estar juntos para siempre.

-Sakura…-Pronunció, entonces cayó en cuenta en lo tonto y desconfiado que se había vuelto.-No debí haber desconfiado de ti.-Syaoran la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Está bien Syaoran. Solo prométeme que a partir de ahora ya no vas a ser tan celoso conmigo.

-Lo prometo Sakura.-Entonces se separaron y retomaron su camino de vuelta a casa.- Pero no quiero volver a verte cerca del tipo de la cafetería.

-¡Syaoran!-Le reprendió la joven.

-¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! –Exclamó entre risas ante la enojada mirada de su novia.

-Más te vale Li.-Dijo tratando de sonar amenazante.

-No sé porque te molestas tanto, seguro has estado celosa de mí antes.

-¿Perdón? Sakura Kinomoto no es celosa, no señor.

-Sí, claro. Vamos a fingir que te lo creo.

Sakura soltó una risa de por bajo.-No cambies los papeles, yo soy la que tiene confianza en su pareja aquí.

-En eso tienes razón. ..Lamento como me he comportado Sakura.

-Está bien Syaoran. Es algo que debe ocurrir entre los novios, ¿no? Después de todo, no todo es miel y leche en una relación

-Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Sabes? Nunca te había escuchado hablar de una manera tan madura.

Ambos rieron ante aquel comentario.-Qué malo eres.-Menciono entre risas.

Y así continuaron su camino. Sabiendo que algo bueno había salido de los celos de Syaoran. Su primera pelea y habían sobrevivido. Pero así había sido desde que se habían conocido, ambos salían de sus problemas, juntos.

**¿Qué opinan? Esta es mi idea de cómo sería Syaoran con respecto a los coqueteos de otros chicos hacia Sakura. Ya que en la serie se pone mega-celoso solo siendo amigos, pues me imagino que cómo novios sería aún más posesivo. Pero pues, no hay mal que dure cien años, ¿o no? Y así fue como me imagine a Sakura poniéndolo en su lugar. Hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**NUCICO.**


	4. Un hasta pronto

**Saludos. Aquí está el cuarto capítulo del fic. Le he puesto bastante esfuerzo y espero que sea de su agrado. Por cierto, aunque parezca que quiero hacer sufrir a los personajes, no se preocupen, para todo hay un porqué. La verdad es que como en toda pareja, siempre surgen circunstancias que hacen pasar malos ratos, pero pues, el amor verdadero no conoce obstáculos ni barreras, ¿verdad?**

**Declaimer: **Sakura Card Captor y todo lo referente a la serie no me pertenece. Si no a sus creadores, el grupo mangaka CLAMP.

**Un hasta pronto**

Sí a Sakura le preguntaran cual es el recuerdo más amargo que tiene, pensaría en varias opciones como todas las personas, aunque para ella habría un recuerdo en especial que consideraría muy doloroso, cuando Syaoran le dijo que regresaría temporalmente a Hong Kong. Sin duda alguna, el día que se entero de aquella noticia fue uno demasiado triste.

-Li ha estado actuando bastante extraño.- Dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que anda muy callado?-Preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

-Sí, además de que parece un tanto distante.

-Lo sé. Últimamente ya no me acompaña tan seguido a clases y...-Una repentina idea cruzó por la mente de Sakura.- ¡¿Habré hecho algo que lo enoje?!-Gritó alarmada.

Daidoji no pudo evitar reír ante el dramatismo de su amiga.- Claro que no, Sakura. De seguro estará así por los nervios.-Menciono tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Realmente la mayoría de los alumnos de tercero la secundaría de Sakura estaban nerviosos, pues muy pronto terminaría el curso y eso significaba una sola cosa, la preparatoria. Para ellos, esa era una etapa completamente nueva.

Sakura y Tomoyo asistirían a la misma de Touya. En realidad, casi todos los de su salón asistirían. Lo extraño era que Syaoran ni siquiera mencionaba el tema. Y cuando Sakura le preguntaba este evadía la pregunta, lo que a Sakura se le hacía muy extraño. Pero creyó que se trataba de algún problema familiar.

Aunque todo eso cambió justo después del fin de curso, cuando Syaoran decidió confesar que era lo que le atormentaba y lo traía tan distante. Por un instante, Kinomoto pensó que le hubiera gustado no saberlo.

-¿Te irás a Hong Kong a estudiar?

-Es solo temporal. Mi madre quiere que estudie la preparatoria y la universidad ahí. Dice que en cuanto termine, podre regresar a Tomoeda.

-Entiendo.-Pronunció Sakura con dificultad.

-Lamento no haberte dicho antes.

-¿Porqué no lo habías hecho?

-No quería que pasaras el último día de secundaria triste, quería que disfrutaras del festival.

-¿Y tú? ¿Disfrutaste del festival?

-Yo estoy bien siempre que pueda verte sonreír.

Sakura lo abrazó. Hundió su cabeza en su pecho tratando de que no se notaran un par de lágrimas traviesas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Prometo que voy a regresar, Sakura. Te lo prometo.

Aquellas vacaciones de verano, fueron las más largas para Sakura. Aunque intento aprovechar al máximo los últimos días que pasaría con Syaoran antes de su partida, no podía quitarse de la mente el hecho de que lo iba a tener lejos durante tantos años. Es que era inevitable, su compañía se le había hecho demasiado indispensable.

Meilin, quien también partiría, le dijo a Sakura que mantendría a las chicas alejadas de su primo mientras estuvieran lejos. Esto, para la gracia de Sakura, logro hacerla olvidar su tristeza y pensar que podría esperar a Syaoran el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-Ya Sakurita, no estés triste.-Le dijo Kero suplicante mientras la veía acostada en su cama con la vista perdida. –Ehhh… ¿Sakurita? ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa Kero?

-Sakura, llevo hablándote un buen rato. Sé que lo del mocoso de trae triste, pero vamos, sabes que no me gusta verte deprimida.

-No estoy deprimida.-Mintió.-Solo…distraída.

-Por favor Sakura, te conozco. Eres muy despistada, pero no es de esa forma como te encuentras ahora, y ambos lo sabemos.

-Lo siento. Me cuesta aceptar que Syaoran no va estar aquí tan seguido.

Kero guardo silencio unos instantes.-No te preocupes Sakura. Sabes que Syaoran te quiere mucho, vas a ver que el tiempo pasará volando.

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí que digas algo así.- Sakura pareció caer en cuenta de algo.-Espera un momento, ¿llamaste Syaoran a Syaoran?

-Sí, sí, como sea. Tampoco te ilusiones.

-Sabía que en el fondo te agradaba.

-¡No me agrada! Solo que hay que reconocer que te quiere mucho.

-Y que te agrada…

-¡Sakura!-Kinomoto se echo a reír por la frustración del guardián.-Al menos ya no estás triste…me voy a dormir…-Dijo aún enfadado.

Sakura apago las luces de su cuarto. De verdad esperaba que lo que le dijo Kero fuera verdad, y el tiempo pasara rápido. Porque sin Syaoran, no tenía sentido tener todo el tiempo del mundo. En realidad, casi nada tenía sentido si él no estaba a su lado.

Cerró los ojos lentamente. Cuando sintió que estaba por dormirse, un leve susurro salió por sus labios, esperando en vano, ser oído por su amado.

_-Buenas noches, Syaoran…_

Sin embargo, quizá era verdad que los enamorados siempre están conectados de alguna manera, porque muy lejos de ahí, el joven Li se encontraba a punto de dormirse en su casa en Hong Kong, cuando creyó escuchar a Sakura.

_-Buenas noches, Sakura…_

Pronunció en un hilo de voz. Y cerró sus ojos muy despacio. Definitivamente no la pasaría de lo mejor estando lejos de ella.

Para ambos, sabrían que sería muy difícil pasar los días siguientes, los meses siguientes, y los años siguientes alejados. Pero lo harían, porque el amor no conoce barrera ni obstáculo, al menos eso era lo que ellos siempre habían creído. Por eso esperarían el tiempo que fuera necesario para volver a estar juntos.

Y cuando lo estuvieran, ya no permitirían que nada los apartara. Porque el destino era que estuvieran juntos. El futuro puede cambiarse, pero el destino está escrito. Y estaba escrito que ellos fueran felices por siempre. ¿Qué si podían esperarse el uno al otro? Claro que podían. Porque se tenían confianza, porque se tenían afecto.

Y porque se amaban.

**¡Al fin!, pude terminar este capítulo. El cambió de rumbo lo hice porque quería que Sakura y Syaoran estuvieran alejados un tiempo (no tengo malas intenciones, aunque parezca, jaja). La verdad es todo lo que paso en esta parte de la historia tiene un porqué. Ya lo leerán más adelante. Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que han seguido la historia, y mando muchos besos y abrazos virtuales.**

**NUCICO.**


	5. Sin ti y contigo

**¡Por fin! El quinto capítulo. Se lo dedico a ****Camilitacalderon****, por haberme leído desde el inicio y dejar reviews, que no se diga que soy malagradecida ¿eh? En fin, espero que todos los lectores que me han seguido hasta ahora, disfruten del cap, que como siempre, le pongo todo mi esfuerzo para que sea de su agrado.**

**Declaimer: **Sakura Card Captor y todo lo referente a la serie no me pertenece. Si no a sus creadores, el grupo mangaka CLAMP.

**Sin ti y contigo**

Nunca los días habían pasado tan lentos para Sakura como los días siguientes a la partida de Syaoran. Ella no había podido ser la misma en mucho tiempo. Triste, solitaria…le llegaba a preocupar a quienes la rodeaban. Solo era feliz cuando Syaoran le llamaba, lo cual era en ocasiones porque Li estaba ocupado en sus estudios.

Era casi hiriente respirar el aire si no lo tenía cerca. Perdía el apetito, y las ganas de reír se le escapaban entre los dedos. Sí alguien decía que había algo más doloroso que la nostalgia, seguramente no se encontraba del todo bien de la cabeza.

Tomoyo había decidido hacer algo por su amiga, no le iba permitir seguir torturándose de esa manera, debía hacerle ver que Syaoran estaría muy decepcionado si la viera rendirse de una forma tan rápida. No se iba a permitir dejar a Sakura deprimiéndose, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas.

-¡No Tomoyo! ¡No quiero ir! –Le gritaba como una niña pequeña.

-¡No te comportes así Sakura Kinomoto! –Le regaño en forma maternal mientras la arrastraba al centro comercial-¡Es momento de que te diviertas un poco!

-¡Pero, pero es qué no quiero! Quiero volver a mi cama, aun es temprano.

-¡Sakura! ¡Son las once de la mañana!

-¡De la madrugada querrás decir!

-Mira, hagamos algo. Te diviertes solo por hoy, y…y…-Daidoji comenzó a buscar una escusa.-¡Y te llevo a la tienda en donde compre la blusa roja que te gusto tanto!

Sakura junto sus manos emocionada.- ¡La de piedritas rosas y azules!

-Exacto, esa blusa.-Sonrió triunfante.

-Bueno, está bien, pero solo por un rato.

Y así fue como Sakura comenzó a divertirse poco a poco. Había momentos en que incluso olvidaba lo que la afligía. Con el tiempo, comprendió que ya era lo suficientemente grande para dejarse deprimir por cosas tan simples como la partida de su novio.

Porque sabía que algún día Syaoran volvería con ella. Entonces siempre estarían juntos. Pues aquel había sido su destino desde siempre. Y cuando ella por fin comprendió sus sentimientos hacia el joven Li, supo el porqué de aquel destino.

-¿No sería romántico que Syaoran te propusiera matrimonio en el futuro?

-¡¿Qué cosas dices Tomoyo?! Apenas tenemos dieciséis años.

-Bueno sí, pero no van a tener esa edad por siempre. Algún día crecerán, y se casaran, y tendrán muchas Sakuritas y Syaorancitos.

-¡N-no…no digas tonterías! –Exclamo Sakura al imaginarse a ella y Syaoran con muchas versiones pequeñas de ambos.

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta la idea de formar una familia con Li? ¡Sería algo realmente precioso!

-Sí, sería algo tan lindo…realmente me gustaría formar una familia con Syaoran…-De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo.- ¡¿No estás grabando esto verdad?!

-¡Cada palabra amiga!-Grito mientras sacaba una pequeña videocámara-¡Compré esta nueva cámara oculta en internet la semana pasada! ¡Increíble, ¿verdad?!

-Tomoyo…-Gruño entre dientes

-Dime, Sakura.-Le dijo en un tono inocente mientras veía su grabación, cuando de pronto, la cámara desapareció de sus manos en un parpadeo.

-¡Trae eso para acá! -Dijo mientras se disponía a tirar la cámara de la peli-negra por la ventana.

-¡No Sakura! ¡No la tires! ¡Ahorita lo borro, ahorita lo borro!

Sí, podría decirse que tanto Sakura como Syaoran soportaron aquellos años separados. Aquellos años en que la distancia se volvió un inconveniente muy grande para ellos. Era un obstáculo demasiado grande.

Pero no era lo suficiente como para separarlos, como para que dejen de amarse con la misma intensidad que lo hacían cuando estaban juntos en la misma ciudad. Porque en cierta forma, ellos jamás podrían alejarse.

¿Cómo podían hacerlo? Después de todo por lo que habían pasado juntos aún siendo tan jóvenes. Y por todas las cosas que les quedaban por vivir en el futuro. Era como sí el destino de ambos se entrelazara de una manera indescriptible.

-¡Hola Syaoran! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?... ¿Eh? ¿Syaoran?

-¿Ah? Hola Meilin, no te vi llegar.

-Ya lo creo, siempre andas en la luna desde que no estamos en Tomoeda. Diría que es el cambio de ciudad, aunque sé que realmente es por otra cosa. –La joven sonrió pícara.

-¿¡Q-qué no ibas a preparar la cena?!-Exclamo el joven sonrojado.

Meilin rió.-¡Ay, Syaoran! Nunca vas a cambiar. Con razón haces tan buena pareja con Kinomoto, ambos tan…extrañamente efusivos.-Y rió nuevamente.

- Supongo que sí.-Dijo el castaño mientras sonreía de lado.

"_Pronto nos volveremos a ver Sakura, después de todo, te lo prometí"_

Así pasaron los días tanto en Hong Kong como en Tomoeda. El ciclo de las estaciones paso varias veces sin que Sakura y Syaoran pudieran observarlo en la misma ciudad. Con el tiempo, ambos habían mantenido una comunicación estable.

Inclusive Sakura había ido a visitar a Syaoran y viceversa. Sin embargo, esto solo fue durante la preparatoria. Pues cuando ambos entraron a estudiar sus respectivas carreras, Syaoran como arquitecto y Sakura como maestra, estas visitas habían cesado.

Porque para ambos, sus carreras ocupaban casi todo su tiempo. Syaoran para cumplir la promesa de graduarse a su madre, y Sakura con una situación muy similar con su padre y hermano. Ambos tenían muchos compromisos por terminar.

Por ello, desde que iniciaron sus respectivos estudios ninguno de los dos había vuelto a ver al otro en persona. Lo cual era bastante doloroso, pero ambos sabían que era un sacrificio que bien valía la pena asumir.

Es por ello que el día que Syaoran y Sakura se graduaron, Li la llamó para verse en cuanto fuera posible. Y fue aquel día, en el cual Sakura pudo jurar que alcanzó algo más que la felicidad. En la torre Tokio, aquella que había sido escenario de muchas emociones.

Pero que en aquel momento, era escenario de la emoción más hermosa de todas, la felicidad. Y el sentimiento más perfecto, el amor. Inclusive creyó haber escuchado mal a Syaoran, por lo que le pidió que repitiera la pregunta. Este, después de dar una breve risa, con un anillo entre los dedos pulgar e índice, repitió:

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo Sakura Kinomoto?

Fue en ese instante, en que Sakura supo realmente como se sentía la alegría plena, completa y a todo su esplendor. Y dubitativa, no porque dudara de su amor, si no porque no sabían tantas emociones en ella, respondió:

_-Sí._

Y con ello pudo dar por hecho, que pasaría el resto de su vida a lado de Syaoran. Porque para eso había nacido, para eso Syaoran la había rescatado, para estar unidos. Para estar juntos por sobre todas las cosas.

Porque ese era su destino.

**Aunque la propuesta parezca simplona, créanme, todos sabemos que Syaoran Li no se lo escribiría en el cielo con un aeroplano, ¿verdad? Supongo que esto fue lo que me pareció más apropiado para el fic, aunque acepto críticas, jeje. Creo que con eso solo me quedan otros dos puntos por narrar en los siguientes caps, espero que estén ahí para leerlos. Gracias a los ****lectores y a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos****. Muchos abrazos virtuales. ¡Hasta el próximo cap!**

**NUCICO**


	6. Amistades perdurables

**¡Hola de nuevo! Nuevamente aquí está un nuevo cap del fic. Como saben, las clases han comenzado desde hace poco, por ello me vi forzada a solo actualizar los viernes, y pues, a cumplir lo que prometo, ¿o no? Agradezco a quienes dejaron sus reviews, y a los que agregaron a favoritos/follows, así como a todos los lectores que me han acompañado hasta este punto de la historia. Bien, espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

**Declaimer: **Sakura Card Captor y todo lo referente a la serie no me pertenece. Si no a sus creadores, el grupo mangaka CLAMP.

**Amistades perdurables**

Si Sakura Kinomoto era una despistada nata, ¿cómo se la imaginan ustedes durante los doce días previos a su boda? No, eso es inimaginable, pero quizá pueda tratar de describir que ella no fue precisamente una novia neurótica, pero sí una muy nerviosa y fuera de sí en algunos aspectos.

-¡Rojos! No, muy llamativos. ¡Azules!, no, muy poco llamativos. ¡Rosas!, espera, ¿qué colores estaban disponibles para los centros de mesas?

Tomoyo suspiró pesadamente, ella era quien había apoyado a Sakura desde que se entero de su compromiso. Y aunque al principio Daidoji parecía más emocionada que la novia misma, los cambios constantes de su amiga en cuanto la decoración la estresaban.

-Sakura…a mi me parece que el rosa sería perfecto.

-Si…-Tomoyo sonrió para sus adentros.-No, mejor otro color, ¿qué tal verde?

Y rodó los ojos, pensando como alguien podía tardar tanto en decidir algo tan sencillo como la decoración de una mesa.

Así pasaron otros tres días, ahora eran nueve para la boda, como siempre, Meilin sugería ocasionalmente algunos adornos para esta mientras las acompañaba. Ella solía hablar mucho al respecto, pues le emocionaba demasiado la idea de una fiesta matrimonial.

Aunque con el tiempo, se había vuelto tan callada como Tomoyo con respecto a todo lo referente a la boda, pues Sakura, parecía un manojo de nervios que con solo decir las palabras equivocadas, Kinomoto podría estallar.

-¡Nueve días! ¡Nueve días! ¡Qué le ocurre al tiempo!

-Sakura…-Dijo Meilin.

-¡El vestido! ¡Santo cielo aun no me decidí entre los dos que confeccionaste Tomoyo!

-Sakura…-Daidoji imitó la acción de Meilin.

-¡Tienen razón! ¡No hay tiempo para esto! ¡Hay que ir buscando todo y-

-¡Sakura!-Gritaron ambas al unísono.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritan?

-Sakura Kinomoto, has estado demasiado estresada estos últimos días, así que más vale que te relajes un poco. –La reprendió Meilin.

-Apoyo a Meilin, Sakura. Tienes los nervios de punta últimamente, por eso nosotras te hemos preparado una sorpresa para mañana.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué hablas?

-Ah, ah, ah.-Dijo Meilin mientras movía el dedo índice.-Eso será sorpresa, tu solo ven a casa de Tomoyo mañana a primera hora, ya lo verás.

-Así es, tú solo ven a mi casa mañana, te ayudaremos a relajarte un poco y a quitarte ese estrés que de nada te esta ayudando.

Sakura dudó al principió, pues sabía que habían muchas cosas por hacer de por medio, por lo que al principió opto por no ir. Pero pronto cambió de idea, sí sus amigas decían que estaba muy estresada y necesitaba relajarse, confiaba en ellas en que tenían razón.

Por ello, tal como ellas le habían dicho, fue a primera hora a casa de Tomoyo. No tenía ni idea de que era exactamente lo que tenían planeado para ella, tan solo esperaba que no llevara mucho tiempo, pues entre su trabajo y la boda, tenía el tiempo saturado.

Es por eso que cada día Sakura hacía mayor caso omiso ante sus dos compañeras. Estas sabían que no era a propósito, los sentimientos de Sakura era demasiado nobles para ser así. Aquello no era nada más que el estrés de tener una boda cerca, su boda. Y ellas se iban a encargar de cambiar esto.

-¡Sakura! –Grito Tomoyo mientras la saludaba.

-Veo que al final decidiste venir.

-Ya bueno, ¿para qué me trajeron exactamente?

-¿Lista para la sorpresa? Pues aquí te va… ¡te llevaremos a un spa!

-¿Spa? Solo me trajeron para eso, se los agradezco de verdad, se que se preocupan por mí, pero la verdad es que preferiría-

-¡Deja de hablar y vamos al Spa a divertirnos!-Dijo Kero saliendo de su mochila.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Tomoyo.

-¡Qué importa! Ya que está aquí vamos los cuatro, vamos Sakura, sabes que nosotras no vamos a aceptar un no como respuesta.

-Pues yo…-Titubeo-Esta bien, creo que me vendría bien un descanso.

-¡Sí!-Vociferaron alegres los otros tres individuos.

Así fue como Sakura comenzó a tomar las cosas con un poco más de calma. Afortunadamente había sido justo la semana antes de su boda, que es cuando generalmente las novias andan con sus arranques de nervios.

Sakura cayó totalmente en cuenta de ello cuando faltaban dos días para el compromiso, Meilin y Tomoyo la peinaban para el ensayo de la boda. Por supuesto que ellas no necesitaban oírlo, aún así, Sakura necesitaba que ellas lo escucharan.

-Puedo decirles algo?

-Sí Sakura, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras.

-Gracias por ayudarme en todo chicas, ustedes son mis mejores amigas.

-Claro que sí Sakura, sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte.

-Tomoyo tiene razón.-Dijo Meilin mientras las tres se abrazaban.-Espero que hagas muy feliz a mi primo Syaoran.

-¡Meilin! ¡¿También vas a empezar con eso?!-Grito Sakura sonrojada mientras sus amigas reían ante su reacción.

Aunque Sakura fingió enojarse por su risa, por dentro sonreía, feliz de que sus amigas pudieran comprenderla y apoyarla en todo lo que necesitara. Agradecía que tato Meilin como Tomoyo estuvieran en su vida, sin ellas, seguro se habría convertido en una novia amargada y mandona.

Pero ellas no se lo permitieron, frustraron ese plan, afortunadamente. Siempre, incluso después de casada, podría saber que tendría a ambas en un alto estatus de confianza. Sus mejores amigas y casi hermanas. Esas eran Tomoyo y Meilin, cuya amistad era capaz de salvarla de cualquier problema.

**Pues, aquí quise dar otra cara de la historia, que es Sakura con Tomoyo y Meilin. Ya el próximo capítulo será el último, pues este fic es breve pero directo. Por ello, ya en el siguiente capítulo me centraré más en Syaoran y Sakura. Aquí es más bien sobre el "estrés pre-nupcial" y sobre como las amistades la ayudaron a superarlo. El último cap el viernes que viene, espero que tengan la oportunidad de leerlo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**NUCICO.**


	7. Perpetuamente juntos

**Un súper-saludo. Al fin ya he llegado al desenlace de la historia. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, que por fin ya tuve tiempo de escribir el capítulo final. Un detalle, quizá parezca que al final se corta, pero en realidad este capítulo es como la parte completa del capítulo uno, así que en la parte que dice "Primer capítulo" les sugiero que le den una leidita rápida al primer cap, pero pues, si lo entienden sin tener que hacerlo, mejor, se ahorran tiempo, jaja. Bueno pues, disfruten del cap.**

**Declaimer: **Sakura Card Captor y todo lo referente a la serie no me pertenece. Si no a sus creadores, el grupo mangaka CLAMP.

**Perpetuamente juntos**

_-Joven Syaoran, ¿acepta a Sakura Kinomoto como su legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?_

_-Acepto._

_-¿Y usted, señorita Sakura? ¿Acepta al joven Li como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-Acepto.- Asintió varias veces llena de emoción._

_Después de que se dio la orden de que los novios se besaran y que el acuerdo matrimonial estuviese concluido, Sakura y Syaoran se besaron para oír una serie de aplausos y chiflidos llenos de emoción._

_-Te amo Sakura…_

_-Y yo a ti Syaoran._

_-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.-El joven repetía su nombre varias veces, causándole una confusión, y cuando le iba a preguntar algo…_

-¡SAKURA DESPIERTA!-Gritaron dos jóvenes mujeres al unísono.

Explicación: anoche ella, Meilin y Tomoyo habían estado de Daidoji platicando muy emocionadas, y a pesar de que le advirtieron que al día siguiente sería su boda y que debería descansar, Sakura simplemente no podía dejar de hablar.

Pero aquello le iba a costar caro, pues se había desvelado toda la noche, y ninguna de las tres había escuchado el insistente despertador que Tomoyo tenía en su cuarto, y las cosas empeoraron cuando batallaron para despertar a Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Te dormiste, aquí, ayer, mientras hablabas de la boda, porque estabas cansada. ¡Y por irresponsable! –Respondió la peli-negra irritada.

-¡Sakura! ¡Tú boda es en cuatro horas! ¡Y ni siquiera te has arreglado!

-¡Ay, no! ¡Ay, no! ¡Ay, no! ¿Qué se supone que voy a ser?

-¡En primer lugar cálmate!-Vociferó Meilin-En segundo, ve a bañarte mientras Tomoyo y yo traemos el vestido. ¡Pero para ayer, Sakura!

-Sí, sí, sí. Voy en seguida.- Dijo Sakura nerviosa y apresurada.

-Aunque te suene extraño Daidoji, me esperaba algo como esto.

-Siéndote sincera, yo también.-Confesó Tomoyo suspirando.-¡Pero luego nos lamentamos, que hay prisa!

Sí no creen en milagros, entonces no sabría bien cómo explicar el hecho de que Meilin y Tomoyo hayan podido dejar lista a Sakura en menos de tres horas. Definitivamente eso era digno de obtener una medalla o mínimo un reconocimiento.

Su maquillaje fue suave, ella siempre lo había preferido así. Su vestido blanco de talle largo pero ajustado dejaba ver a penas sus elegantes tacones que su madre había usado el día de su boda. Daidoji no pudo haber confeccionado un mejor vestido, era precioso.

Aunque toda la delicadeza se fue al caño cuando Daidoji vio su reloj y percibió que faltaban menos de veinte minutos para la ceremonia empezara.

-¡Se nos hace tarde! –Grito Tomoyo.

-¡¿Qué no sabes que las novias siempre llegan tarde a su boda?!

-¡Sí, tarde, pero tampoco exageres, ahora vámonos!

Las tres se subieron al coche de Tomoyo, mientras la cabeza de cada joven era un mar confuso y revuelto. Meilin por permitir que esto pasara, debió vigilar mejor a Sakura. Tomoyo por no haber escuchado su despertador. Y Sakura…bueno, ella estaba diez niveles arriba en la escala de estrés.

Pero sabía que todo iba salir bien, no importaba que tan complicado sea, ella y Syaoran estarían juntos por siempre.

Al llegar a la iglesia, ella se bajó rápido y vio a su padre en la entrada. Tomoyo y Meilin entraron por la puerta lateral, mientras Sakura se dirigió a la principal donde se encontraba su padre.

-Llegan tarde.-Menciono Fujitaka.

-Tuvimos…un inconveniente.-Titubeo la castaña.

-¿Te quedaste dormida por hablar toda la noche de tu boda, verdad?

-E-este…sí… ¿cómo lo supiste?-Preguntó visiblemente intrigada.

-A tu madre también le ocurrió algo parecido.

Sakura sonrió.-Me alegra saber que no soy la única.-Dijo en un tono suave, pero melancólico.

-¿Estás lista?

Kinomoto era un manojo de nervios, pero prefirió aguantarlos.- Sí, estoy lista.

Así fue como entraron a la iglesia, el principio del inicio de un nuevo capítulo de la historia de Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. (Primer capítulo) Donde estarían unidos sin importar que tantos obstáculos interfirieran en su camino.

Ella era su luz, su inspiración, todo su ser. Y él, era su vida entera, la razón por la cual vivía y por quien sería capaz de morir si fuera necesario. Simplemente era algo absurdo e ilógico que ambos acabaran separados.

Syaoran no entendía como aquella mujer que alguna vez había sido la niña con la cual competía, era capaz de hacer despertar en el tal sentimiento. Sabían que tenían mucho camino por recorrer por delante, pero ellos podrían enfrentarlo…

-…ellos podrían contra todo. Lucharían por su amor, y quien sabe, quizá también por un pequeño niño, el cual sería la razón de ser de ambos.

-Es muy linda la historia mami.-Dijo un pequeño, quien yacía recostado en su cama mientras su madre le contaba una historia de amor.

-Te dije que tu padre no era el único contando buenas historias.

-Es que él las cuenta con magia y peleas, creí que el romance sería algo aburrido.

La mujer rió, mientras miró a su hijo con ternura.- Descansa, mi amor.

-Tú también descansa, mami.

La mujer le dio un beso en la frente, y cerró lentamente la puerta detrás de ella. Bajo lentamente las escaleras mientras se dirigía su recámara. Allí estaba su esposo leyendo un libro, quien alzó la mirada al verla.

-Le gusto la historia.

-¿No hubo magia ni peleas?

-No.-Respondió la castaña mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-Bien, lo admito, tú también eres buena contando historias.

La ojiverde rió.-Ay, Syaoran, eres impredecible.

-Pero así me amas.-Dijo para después besarla dulcemente.

-Por supuesto, así te amo.

**Fin.**

**Listo, listo. Aparición de mi primer OC, aunque como un papel secundario, el hijo de Sakura y Syaoran. Me gustaría hacer una especie de capítulo extra de su nacimiento, ya saben, la llegada del primer hijo siempre tiene mucho que contar. Pero, es su desición, si les parece la idea, díganmelo, y lo escribo como un cap de más, pueden sugerirme un nombre para su hijo si les parece, pues no se me ha ocurrido uno original para él.**

**Y sí llegan hasta acá, muchísimas gracias. Me encantaría saber que opinan al respecto de la historia, sea buena o mala su opinión no importa, la acepto. Es mi primer fic que termino, y espero que sea solo el inicio, mientras exista creatividad habrá fics. Muchísimas gracias a los reviews, los follows y favoritos y a todos los lectores que me siguieron desde el primer cap.**

**Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado, LOL.**

**NUCICO.**


	8. El sol naciente

**Yeah, el capítulo extra que prometí. Ya con este se cierra la historia. Esto es como un punto y a parte de los demás capítulos, ya que se narra después de la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, pero antes del final del capítulo anterior. Bueno, espero que les agrade, pues será ya el último cap que suba de este fic, snif... ¡Disfruten del cap!**

**Declaimer: **Sakura Card Captor y todo lo referente a la serie no me pertenece. Si no a sus creadores, el grupo mangaka CLAMP.

**El sol naciente**

¿Recuerdan a la Sakura nerviosa, estresada y desesperada que se iba a casar en cuestión de días? Bien, pues ahora háganse esa misma imagen pero de un Syaoran que espera la llegada de su primer hijo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó el castaño que anhelaba la respuesta de su ahora esposa Sakura.

-Estoy bien Syaoran.

-¿De verdad? ¿No necesitas nada? Porque si necesitas algo yo podría conseguirtelo.

-No necesito nada, estoy bien.

-No lo creo, me imagino que debes de estar agotada, y con toda razón, a los cinco meses de embarazo continúas trabajando, eso es inaceptable.

Kinomoto rodó los ojos.-Ya te dije que en una semana me darán un año de descanso para atender al bebé. -Afirmo de manera cansada. Se estaba haciendo seguido las pláticas preocupadoras por parte de su esposo.

-Es que...no se...me siento muy nervioso últimamente.

-Eso es normal cariño, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.-Dijo para después dirigirle una cálida sonrisa.

Un par de meses después, Meilin y Tomoyo, como las amigas atentas y serviciales que eran, ayudaban en todo lo que podían a Sakura.

-¡Ese cunero será perfecto para tu nena Sakura!

-¿Y tú como sabés que será niña, Daidoji?-Preguntó Meilin retadora.

-Pues...porque algo me lo dice...-Musitó la peli-negra dudosa.

-Negativo, el bebé de Sakura será varón, te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que así será.

-Chicas...-Habló Sakura exasperada pero tranquila.

-¿A sí? ¿Te lo dijo tu nuevo novio? Ese tal...¿Yusei?-Atacó Tomoyo dispuesta a defenderse.

-¡Con el no te metas! ¿Y que me dices tú con Eriol, eh?

-Chicas...-Volvió a interrumpir Sakura, en vano.

-¿Eriol? E-el es solo un buen...amigo.-Menciono nerviosa Tomoyo.

-Claro...-Dijo sarcástica Meilin.-Y Yusei es mi hermano del alma, ¡por favor Daidoji!

-¡Chicas!-Grito Sakura desesperada.

Ambas se miraron molestas.-Lo sentimos...-Dijeron al unísono.

Sakura suspiró. Desde que se había casado se había vuelto aún más madura, y con la noticia de que un bebé venía en camino, supo que era la hora de dejar los despistes y descuidos, si es que quería ser una buena madre.

-Sea lo que sea mi bebé, lo importante es que nazca sano y salvo. Por ello necesito estar tranquila, y creo que ustedes no me estan ayudando demasiado.

-Lo sentimos, de verdad.

-Concuerdo con Meilin, Sakura, no debimos meternos en tus asuntos.

Sakura sonrió.-Nada de eso Tomoyo, me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos, si no nunca hubiera llegado cuerda al altar, ¿recuerdan?

Las tres amigas se abrazaron contentas de haber aclarado aquel problema. Sakura agradecía que pese a todos los pequeños conflictos que pudieran surgir los resolvieran hablando. Porque ella sinceramente sabía que era gracias a ellas dos que ahora era completamente feliz, les debía toda la alegría y gozo que ahora tenía.

Sakura cumpliría en un par de días los nueve meses, por lo que todo el mundo estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir. Syaoran, Meilin y Tomoyo la acompañaban prácticamente a todos lados, inclusive parecían más emocionados por el bebé que la misma Sakura, esto se debía a que ella prefería mostrar su emoción a su modo.

-Sakura...-Habló Kero mientras la veía tocar el piano.-¿A los bebés les gusta esto?-Preguntó lleno de aburrimiento, pues no era fanático de la música.

-Sí, leí en una revista que esto es bueno para ellos. -Explicó mientras tocaba "Claro de luna" de Debussy.-Esto les ayuda a relajarse y estar tranquilos ademas de que-Sakura dejo de tocar en una nota grave, lo cual Kero notó.

-¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ve por Syaoran a la cocina.-Pidió Sakura, pues su esposo se había ofrecido junto con Tomoyo y Meilin a preparar una cena especial para la futura madre.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Qué vayas por Syaoran a la cocina!¡El bebé está en camino!-Grito mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

Kero salió volando de la habitación en busca de los tres individuos que se encontraban cocinando. Cuando gritó a todo volumen "¡El bebé está en camino!" dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo de manera inmediata. Daidoji incluso soltó un plato con verduras que cayó estruendosamente al piso.

Llevaron a Sakura lo más rápido que pudieron al hospital, en donde las dos amigas la vieron meterse junto con su esposo en el cuarto donde daría a luz. Mientras ambas mujeres se quedaron en la sala de espera.

-Se están tardando mucho.-Dijo Kero, quien estaba en la bolsa de mano de Tomoyo.

-Tranquilo, esto lleva su tiempo.-Aclaró Meilin.

De pronto, un doctor salió con unos papeles en la mano.-¿Señoritas Daidoji y Li?

-Somos nosotras.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Pueden pasar a ver a los nuevos padres y su bebé, pero por favor, háganlo con cuidado.-Dijo amablemente.

Pasaron al cuarto donde yacía recostada Sakura, Syaoran estaba a su lado contemplando al pequeño ser que su esposa sostenía en brazos.

-Sakura...-Musitó Tomoyo.-Es hermoso...o hermosa...¿qué es?-Preguntó dudosa causando la risa de los presentes.

-Es un varón.

-¡Sí!-Dijo Meilin emocionada.-Me debes mucho dinero Daidoji.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el recién padre intrigado.

-Que...ya le avisamos a tu padre y a tu hermano Sakura, están en camino.-Dijo Tomoyo tratando de enmendar el error de su amiga.

-¿Y bien, amor? ¿Cómo le llamaremos?

Sakura pensó en un nombre, entonces se le vino a la mente la imagen de ella saltando a los brazos de Syaoran y del sol que anunciaba el amanecer detrás de ellos.-Asahi, se llemará Asahi.

-Asahi Li Kinomoto. Eso suena bien.-Dijo Kero emocionado mientras miraba al bebé de cerca.

-Mi pequeño Asahi.-Menciono Sakura mientras veía al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos, este, en medio de su sueño, pareció hacer un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa, y Sakura supo en ese momento que por fin, y después de tanto tiempo, podía decir que no le faltaba absolutamente nada.

Asahi Li Kinomoto creció como un niño de cabellera castaña y unos ojos verdes idénticos a los de su madre. Le gustaban las historias de batallas y magia, también las románticas, pero solo las que contaba su madre. El sabía que sus padres se amaban y lo amaban a él, en parte agradecía a las dichosas "Cartas Clow", pues su madre solía mencionar que gracias a ellas había conocido a su papá.

Por ello sentía que el destino se había encargado de unir a sus padres, para que él pudiera ser completamente feliz a lado de su familia que tanto amaba. Y a su madre, a la cual llamaba "Cerezo Blanco", porque aquella era la flor que Asahi consideraba la más bella, casi tanto como su madre. El era un niño feliz, pues lo tenía todo, familia, cariño, y unos padres maravillosos.

Que gracias al destino ahora tenían su: " Y vivieron felices por siempre"...

**Y se acabó. Se cierra la historia damas y caballeros. Por cierto, el nombre Asahi significa "sol de la mañana" o "amanecer", pues al final del OVA de Sakura Card Captor cuando salta hacia Syaoran apenas esta amaneciendo, lo que me parecio perfecto para el nombre de su hijo. Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia hasta este punto. Espero que nos podamos leer más adelante en otros proyectos. Muchos abrazos y besos pixeleados para los lectores de "Cerezo Blanco", y que ojalá y la historia haya podido llenar la mayoría de sus expectativas que esa fue mi prioridad desde un principio.**

**¡Y colorín colorado este fic se ha acabado! :)**

**NUCICO.**


End file.
